Songs of Our Lives
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: Shuffle challenge. Hope you like!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**This was written for a challenge. Yeah. Hope you like.**

_**How Many Words**_

_I'm letting you go  
You're letting me down  
Been caught in your reign and I almost drowned  
I'm letting you go, our love's black and blue  
How many words does it take  
To say I'm through?_

I...I...I... I'm, I'm Through  
I...I...I... I'm, I'm Through  
I...I...I... I'm, I'm Through  
I'm through with you…

Claire looked at Charlie with tears written in her eyes. She couldn't believe what he had just done. He had lied to her and he still expected her to love him! She had thought that Thomas was a jerk, but this? And he still wanted Aaron to be around him!

"I can't to this anymore!" she snapped.

"Do what anymore?"

"This! You swore to me that you were through with that!"

"I am! I mean, listen, you don't know how hard it is to quit!"

"No, I don't. But I do know what it means when a man lies and lets you down!"

"But . . ."

"Charlie. Just don't!"

She still loved him, but she knew that her words had hit him as hard as a slap. How many times did she have to go through this to make it stop? First Thomas, now Charlie. But she really loved Charlie.

"I loved you and you lied. I can't do this!"

She turned away from him, tears streaking their way down her cheeks. She couldn't keep it in anymore. This horrible disappointment that filled her every being. It was just to hard. What would it take to make it stop?

_**Save Me**_

_I don't know why  
All i need is someone to save me  
I believe  
I don't know why  
All i need is someone to save me  
I believe  
And I don't know why_

Charlie turned away from Liam with tears biting his eyes. His brother was supposed to protect him, wasn't that what big brother's were for? He just couldn't take it anymore. The last thing that his brother was supposed to sell was his piano. That was what kept him sane!

"Leave!" he snapped.

"What?" Liam asked.

"Leave this apartment. I don't care what you do with your life. Just go!"

"But I don't have anywhere to go!"

"You missed Meagan's birth, just go and go back to your life!"

Charlie knew that what he was saying was slapping his brother in the face. But he didn't care. His brother could go and find someone else to live with. The piano was all that it took to break his patience.

"Just go. I never want to see your face again! I mean it!"

"No you don't!"

"I swear to God that if you don't leave this house now I will call the cops on you!"

Charlie turned away and let the tears fall again. How many times did he have to go through this pain time after time?

_**Hero/Heroine**_

_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

That first night that they met was like magic. Charlie had never seen a woman that pretty and Claire had never seen a man sweeter. They seemed to click right away. It was because of Claire that Charlie decided to quit drugs. That seemed like forever ago. Now Claire was alone, no Aaron, no Charlie. No one.

"How am I supposed to survive like this?" she whispered to no one in particular.

"Who knows? Maybe if you decided to not cut yourself off from everyone else," Sawyer whispered back.

"But I have no one."

"You have me Mamasita. Not romantically, but as a friend."

Claire smiled at that. Finally someone else that was sweet. Not a Charlie, but definitely someone sweet. She needed that. "Good. I could use that," she laughed.

"Good. I'm glad I can be that."

Sawyer wrapped her in a hug and Claire felt a new wave of tears come on. She sobbed into his sweat stained shirt and felt his arms grip her tighter and his own tears fall on her hair.

_**This Is Home**_

_This is home  
Now im finally where I belong, where I belong  
Yah this is home, ive been searching for a place of my own,  
Now I found it, maybe this is home  
Yes this is home_

Charlie smiled to himself, he finally found a place where he belonged. Where his past couldn't catch up to him. Where no one knew anything about him and where he could forge something new. He met a woman, granted she had a kid, but who wouldn't want to be a father?

"Thanks Charlie," Claire said with a smile.

"For what?" he asked with a smile.

"For everything. You've been better to me than I could've ever hoped for.

"Thanks. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

Charlie smiled and then laughed. Claire smiled to. He couldn't believe that even in this living hell he could feel perfectly happy. There was no way that this could possibly be real. Of course there was sorrow too, but that was only an undertone. This was perfect, the sun, the people, the happiness.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him incredulously.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"I know that look. Either you're thinking about something or your just faking it."

"Maybe I'm just faking it."

"No, you could never do that to me!"

He smiled at that.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I tried my best!**


End file.
